


Heartbeats

by AsarInrahe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsarInrahe/pseuds/AsarInrahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver decides it's time to ask out the girl of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha and Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Samantha+and+Amy).



> My heart and mind are an emotional shambles after the latest episode (S02E20) and I started to write a fic, but had to stop because I couldn't see the text for the tears (it was not a very happy fic).
> 
> I needed something more positive right now and will post this fic that I wrote (but never got around to typing) last summer after we got the S03 trailer (you know the one). How innocent and full of hope we were at that point... *goes get more tissues*
> 
> I feel a tiny bit calmer (and more in denial) after typing this up.

"Are you certain?" Diggle asked lifting his eyebrow but looking very amused.

Oliver shook his head, not in denial but in submission.

"I can't avoid it any longer."

"Good," Diggle replied and Oliver turned sharply to look at him. "It's about time."

"What is?" Felicity asked from the door. The new lair was entered up the stairs through the floor so there were no alerting footsteps.

"Oliver just decided to finally ask out the girl he really likes," Diggle smirked.

"Oh, so it's the high school version of Team Arrow," Felicity's smile was a little slower to appear. She looked down and fished a random paper from a pile on the nearest table. "I rarely enjoyed high school. But I'm glad for you. I actually just came for this. And, now I'm gonna go..."

"Wait, Felicity," Oliver strode after her. He caught her half way down the stairs. "I'll walk with you."

"Sure, Oliver," Felicity answered stuffing the paper into her handbag. It appeared to be the last page of a printout, with only an URL on it and the numbers 4/4 in the corner. She glanced at Oliver, but he didn't seem to notice. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Where are you meeting Laurel?"

"What? Oh, at the offices," Oliver answered. "Where are you going?"

"I have to... go to... umm... I totally forgot," Felicity stepped out of the door that Oliver was holding open for her. She stopped on the sidewalk and looked into his smiling face. "I'm really really glad for you, Oliver. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm glad you think so. I talked with Sarah and she made me realize that it wasn't just myself I was hurting by holding back." Oliver touched her arm and followed her when she dropped her gaze and chose a random direction to walk. "It's always so easy to talk to you. And in fact, it was you I really wanted to talk to now."

"Oh, what about?" Felicity wondered. They walked out of the alley where the entrance to the lair was. The sun seemed to be shining from the windows at the edge of a business district.

"Well, we have been such a good team for a long while now," he started a bit uncertainly. "And I know you tried to talk to me about what happened at the mansion."

"Oliver, you don't need to..." Felicity felt a blush climb on her cheeks.

"No, I really do. I'm sorry I wasn't ready to talk about it then. But I am now," he said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Felicity avoided his eyes until Oliver pulled her to a stop and touched her chin to turn her head.

"Felicity, would you go out to dinner with me?" Oliver asked. Felicity stared at him. And now she actually looked at him properly. He was smiling at her and all his attention was on her. The look in his eyes was something similar to the one she had seen in the mansion.

"Yes," she answered by instinct, and felt her face split into an equally silly smile.

"I'm glad," he replied. The time they stood there, smiling at each other, in the sunshine, seemed like a second and an eternity. At last they were startled out of the moment by an angry car horn blast.

"I've got to go now," Oliver said, still smiling, but turning reluctantly. "I have this business meeting with Laurel. But I'll see you at seven, right?"

"Okay," Felicity answered.

"I did ask if tonight was okay by you, did I?" Oliver seemed a bit dazzled.

"I can't remember," Felicity replied. "But it is."

"Good. I'll see you. At seven."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you may go back to wallowing now.


End file.
